Out With The In-Crowd
Out With The In-Crowd is the mid-summer finale episode of Season One of Twisted.http://abcfamilyspoilers.tripod.com/abcfamilyspoilers/twisted.html Plot After the video gets out Lacey is an outcast and no one's feeling forgiving. Jo Masterson is depressed and struggles to get past her "friends" betrayal, and as a result, stays home. Danny is expelled and therefore can't offer much help, though he does stop by school to give her advice about apologizing to Jo. He also texts Jo asking her to let him explain, but Jo ignores his attempts to reconcile. When Lacey is denied by her closest friends she remembers Phoebe being and a similar position and looks to express some amount of regret and understanding though she realizes its hopeless to plead her case. Lacey tries to reconnect with Archie, who has mixed feelings because, though he wouldn't let his friends make fun of her, he also made it clear that she wasn't welcome at the celebration the soccer team was having for making regionals. Later she and Danny go to Jo's house to try to explain themselves only to reveal Rico had more to do with The Video than she thought, which was none. Jo gets very angry and says shes "so tired of being protected!" and tells them all to leave. They leave, much to their chagrin. Seeing Jo is tense, her parents talk to her and eventually they find out about The Video and suggest seeing a movie to have some fun. When they arrive at the theater Jo and her parents run into Tyler, who invites her over, to which she is hesitant about, but eventually agrees to. Lacey shows up at the celebration and is met by people telling her "she has a a lot of nerve" for coming and though she congratulates Archie again he seems very cold to her. She receives a text from Danny telling her to say "it" like they rehearsed and shows up minutes later. When Archie confronts him he tells him to remember how the last time he got on his bad side worked out, hinting he had something to do with Coles poisoning, though most people blame it on him just being bitter. He then offers to let Danny walk out... While he still can. At that point Lacey harshly tells him to get out, though it didn't seem whole hearted to the viewer. Danny looks slighly saddened and asks her if she was going to throw away evrything they had, and she says yes, and Danny walks away without any problems, However just as he was leaving she adds that she wished he never came back and that she wishes she never met him. It looks like this wasn't what they 'rehearsed' and he walks out looking genuinely hurt, though her friends watch on with a somewhat approving air. Lacey finally gets Archie to talk to her when she tells him she really meant what she said. When she questions what he meant by referring to 'the last time' he quietly admits he and Scott Hogdins poisoned Cole to get Danny kicked off the team but she goes along and acts like she is more than okay with this. Danny texts Cole to meet him, which he does, and Danny tells him that Archie Yates practically confessed which Cole unhappily accepts. He asks Danny what he was going to do and Danny says nothing, it's up to him, but he wouldn't trust Archie if he were Cole. Later Cole comes back and asks Archie what he really meant, and if he poisoned him. Archie angrily denines this and turns the conversation around saying he always has a soft spot for Danny, and Scott adds that Archie is his captain, which probably pushes too far for Lacey Porter who stands up for Danny by telling everyone what Archie said about poisoning him. Archie then asks who they'll believe, him or the socio-loving Lacey who he said was probably with him fifteen minutes ago and tells her to get out. She replies that he doesn't have to worry, she's already gone. Meanwhile Jo meets Danny and asks him if he'd ever be able to have feelings for her so she knows for sure she can move on. He tries to be polite but, per Jo's request, he admits he couldn't and he wouldn't want to jeopardize their friendship with something so risky. Satisfied, she goes to Tyler's house and picks up where hey left off, with their scene ending with her getting out out of his bed and putting her clothes on after sharing this was her first time for everything, and that she'd never really had a boyfriend. She later comes home in a VERY good mood and is pleased to find Rico waiting. She gushes that she is glad he's back and that she just wants to know he'll always be there for her and say she loves him (in a friendly way, though it may not have been clear) and he replies that he loves her, and is *in* love with her, saying she the girl of his dreams. Jo is dumbstruck and is speechless while she tries to process this, Rico apologizes and quickly walks out, leaving Jo confused by her complicated life. A new investigator has taken over the case and insists in following Kyle Masterson's footsteps and arranges to drain the lake, revealing the murder weapon with Danny's fingerprints on it, and they go to arrest him. Phoebe is seen talking to Lacey later and says she believes her about Archie. They reconnect and Regina is soon the topic of their conversation, with Lacey questioning Regina's side of the story. They later find out that Phoebe didn't scratch her, and that someone in a car with the same license plate as Marilyn Rossi did, though they don't know about the connection to her, let alone who was in the car. As the police go to arrest Danny Karen Desai is telling Danny to pack and that nothing else ties them hear, having heard about the arrest warrant, he reluctantly agrees though he still says he didn't do it. When the police finally arrive the question Karen on where Danny is, and after a while tells them he's upstairs. Detective Rossi and Cheif Masterson go to get him, only to discover he has escaped via a window. Towards the end of the night Tess lifts a pot up and calls the number etched on the bottom, saying things have gotten bad and "it's time for you to come back, Vik" and the season ends there. Main Cast *Kylie Bunbury as Lacey Porter *Avan Jogia as Danny Desai *Maddie Hasson as Jo Masterson *Kimberly Queen as Tess Masterson *Denise Richards as Karen Desai *Sam Robards as Kyle Masterson *Ashton Moio as Rico Recurring Cast *Brittany Curran as Phoebe Lewis *Chris Zylka as Tyler Lewis *Grey Damon as Archie Yates *Todd Julian as Scott *Jamila Velazquez as Sarita Trivia *Maddie confirmed twice the Twisted finale is gonna be very twisted. *Tess' old friend is revealed to be Vikram and she talks to him on the phone telling him that it's " time to come back." *It is also revealed that Archie and Scott poisoned Cole to get Danny off the soccer team. Archie told Lacey that he didn't mean for Cole to end up in the hospital, but when Cole confronts Archie he denies it completely and turns on Lacey when she says that he's lying. * Pheobe reveals that she didn't give Reginia the scratch and that when she pointed out the fact that Reginia was bleeding Reginia turned around and yelled " that b****!" at a car pulling out. The car had tinted windows and the license plate matched that of Marilyn Rossi in the present time. References Category:Season One Episodes Category:Stubs